


O primeiro dia

by journalistfan



Series: Nós e as crianças [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistfan/pseuds/journalistfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murilo, de 5 anos e Lyan, de 3, são filhos de Thiago Silva e David Luiz. Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula do mais novo, que não está muito contente com a ideia e os papais precisam convencê-lo a ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O primeiro dia

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira fanfic nesse fandom, é estranho entrar nesse território. Essa série foi inspirada pelo encontro dos mini-sósias do Piauí com seus ídolos, principalmente pelas fotos divulgadas, realmente pareciam fotos de família. Se os atletas parecerem OOC, peço desculpas.

-Lyan, dá um beijo no papai. - Thiago pediu carinhosamente.

-Mas eu não quero ir… - o menino retrucou, com olhos chorosos.

-Seu irmão vai estar lá também. Ele vai cuidar de você, né Mu- Murilo? Você ainda não tá pronto? Ô, David!

De repente dois vultos cabeludos passaram rapidamente pelo corredor e deram a volta; o menor seguido do maior. 

-Murilo, filho, você tem que tomar banho! - Ele encurralou o menino e levou-o para o banheiro.

-Eu não quero! 

-Mas vai! Pra sair daqui limpinho! - retrucou o papai, cinicamente.

David pegou o pequenino com a guarda baixa, atacando-o com cócegas. Logo, foi fácil levantá-lo e levá-lo pra baixo do chuveiro.

-David, ainda demora aí? - perguntou Thiago, lá da sala. Lyan, por sua vez, ainda não parecia conformado com a ideia e já esfregava os olhinhos lacrimejantes. O papai chato já estava sem argumentos (era difícil competir com as peripécias e a bagunça do parceiro, logo, ele ficou sendo o papai chato) - Filho, fica sentadinho, papai já volta.

David pegava a toalha para se secar também (não há banho sem baderna quando tem criança e/ou David Luiz) e enquanto envolvia o pequenino para vestir o uniforme, ouviu perto de si a voz preocupada do marido.

-Tudo certo aqui?

-Tudo em ordem - respondeu, com os cabelos ainda enxovalhados.

-Troca comigo - Thiago sugeriu, pegando Murilo no colo.

David chegou na sala e se deparou com o filho mais novo de braços cruzados e cenho franzido. Aquela cena lhe era familiar demais...Ele já tinha visto inúmeras vezes aquela cara de insatisfeito, mas em ocasiões diferentes.

-Você puxou seu papai chato todinho. - David tocou de leve o nariz do caçula - Desfaz esse bico. Depois da escolinha, a gente vai tomar sorvete.

-O que? - Thiago perguntou da porta. No colo dele, Murilo estava devidamente uniformizado, com os cachos arrumadinhos (até demais, para o gosto de David) e levava nas mãos seu boneco de ação favorito.

-Eu também quero sorvete! - gritou o filho mais velho.

David recebeu um olhar repreensor enquanto Thiago se aproximava do sofá com Murilo e ficou pensando por que Lyan tinha que ser tão parecido assim com o outro pai. Estava por começar a hora complicada dos tênis - difícil manter sentadas duas espoletas com muita energia pra gastar. 

-Murilo, faz assim, ó. - David balançou a cabeça e o garoto seguiu-o prontamente - Isso. Agora conta pro irmãozinho como é a escola.

-É legal! Eu brinco, eu pinto, eu desenho, tem brinquedos…

Lyan só ouvia, mas permanecia impassível.

-Vamos? - Thiago se preocupava com o horário. Pegou os dois meninos no colo enquanto David se ocupou das mochilas e lancheiras. 

-Você promete que vai me buscar? - Lyan choramingou no ouvido do papai, abraçando-o forte.

-Claro que sim, meu amor. Papai nunca vai te abandonar.


End file.
